This invention relates to a conveyor or elevator system of the type that comprises a series of buckets supported by a driven chain or cable to move the buckets along a predetermined path. It is desirable in such systems to have the buckets arranged close together and very often the buckets are interlocked or overlapped.
It is also desirable to enable the buckets to be maintained in a substantially horizontal attitude at all times.
When the buckets go round corners or negotiate turns, horizontally or vertically, if the buckets are interlocked or overlapped or even if they are very close together there is a tendency for the buckets to tip.